In The Light Of The Moon
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: While loving at the castle Kagome falls for Sesshomaru who is nothing but cruel to her, he meets a Lords daughter for a marriage meeting & Kagome tells him she is going marry Kouga & he gets mad "You love me, don't tell me you love another man"Then a kiss
1. Chapter 1

I could not decide if I wanted to make this in the future or the past, so I plan on doing both, but for now this is the past version.

---

She had seen them once as a child, young. Her mother had been forced to bring her along to the castle while she worked. The Lord had been most kind in letting her bring her along. That was the first time she had seen either of them. The Lord had told her she could go to the gardens and play, that she would find his young son there, she smiled big, her big young brown eyes beaming, he had laughed as she ran down the hall, following with pointing fingers of the guards. She had made it to the gardens and their eyes landed on each other.

He had ball in his hand and white ears, she remember being in awe of his ears. She had ran up to him and asked to touch them, of course the boy refused and got angry and then told her she looked like a boy with short hair. She was young, so young and her hair was black as night and it shines like the starts in that said night, and it was short. It had hurt her feelings and she had began to cry and ran away, back to mother.

Thats when she saw him, the older brother. She had ran into his back, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him. She said sorry to him and smiled her big brown eyes trying to seem happy once more, he showed no emotion. She took note of his beautiful markings and long white hair, made her wish that her hair was long. She offered her name to him, but he just turned from her,

"I dont talk to humans"

That's what he said to her before walking away and for the second time that day, she found tears in her eyes. She was young a mere 6 and her feelings got hurt easy. She ran to her mother, in tears.

She would not see them again till 6 years later......

Her mother had been called forth along with her sister in the middle of the knight, she could not be left by herself so she was dragged along. She had pretty much forgot about the first meeting, or what they even looked like. As they ran to the castle she noticed a slight blush on her sisters face, unlike herself her sister had been to the castle many times, she after all was a miko in training. All she could remember of them was dog ears, and a moon and they were mean to her, but that was long ago and kids were kids. Her mother was a natural healer who worked along side miko's to help the sick and hurt.

When they reached the castle it was wild, everyone was running around and there was blood everywhere, no doubt a battle had happen and a bad one. Kagome stood frozen as her mother and sister got to work. She herself didn't know what to do, what could she do? She soon found her hand being held and looked up to see a beautiful woman. The woman smiled down at her, "You are cute" The woman had said, and she had found herself blushing. "Come, this is not something you should be seeing" The woman had told her,

She had found out later that it was none other than the Lady of the West, but what shocked her most was that she was human. She sat in a room with the Lady and waited, and as they waited they heard crys of pain and sorrow. Soon thought, it became silent, "Shall we go back to your mother now" The woman again smiled at her and again took her hand.

When they arrived both her mother and sister were covered in blood and she gasp and covered her mouth.

"Seesh, that's your sister?"

Her eyes moved from her sister to the man standing next to her. Her eyes widened, it was him, the boy with the ball and ears, yet he was no longer a boy of course.

"Hm, she seems to not like blood" The boy spoke, he looked a year older than her and 2 years younger than her sister.

"Mother shelters her" She heard her sisters cold words cut in.

Soon there was a loud thunder, the boy ran past her and out to the hall, soon her, the Lady, her mother and Kikyo followed.

"Bastard you should have let me go!" The boy yelled,

She once again placed her hand over her mouth, it was him, the one with the moon, but he was much older now, 15.

"Be silent Inuyasha" He said mad passing his half brother. He was covered in blood and half his shirt was missing. He kept walking despite his bother yelling his name. She backed up as he walked toward her,

"Who are you, your in my way" His words were cold and she froze,

"Ka, Kagome" She bowed to him, but all she got was a hm and when she stood up again he was gone from her site, but he would never be gone from her mind.

"His name is Sesshomaru"

Kagome looked to the Lady of the West, she just smiled and walked away, leaving her with his name, though she new not why....


	2. Chapter 2

The West won the battle that night when she learned his name, and they were sent home. But it was not long after that, that her mother became ill with a blood sickness, no doubt from touching the bloody men of that war. She laid ill and at the mercy of her daughters,

Yet Kikyo could not heal her, and they were left watching her die.

"I can not stand this!" Kikyo stood, hands in first "I will go to Inuyasha"

"But they have not called on us!" Kagome stood,

"I do not care, it is because of them she is dying, I am in charge now, I am your older sister and you will listen to me" She snapped.

Kagome nodded, she was only 12.

"I will go and seek Inuyasha!" With that she left on horse and Kagome was left alone with her dying mother.

It was the next day when Kikyo returned with Inuyasha and his father, but, it was too late. Kagome came out in tears, their mother had past over night, and they were left alone. Kagome fell into her sister's arm "What will we do Kikyo!"

"Hush now Kagome!"Her sister snapped, she didn't want too be deemed weak, Kikyo eyed them "I am sorry to have troubled you"

"Kikyo" Inuyasha's ears went flat,

"Please return home, we will deal with this"

"But Kikyo"

"No Inuyasha" She snapped,

His father placed a hand on his son's shoulder, the girl wanted to be left alone, and so they returned. But as soon as the Lady of the West hear the news she quickly threw a fit "You will return!" She snapped at them,

"My Lady Kikyo wishes to be left alone"

"I do not care, they are unmarried women, and alone!"

"Kikyo is at an age to care for her sister" He tried to reason with her,

She crossed her arms "My poor Kagome" Her bottom lip poked out,

"Woman do not do that" Her Lord husband warned "But I can not help it, please return and bring Kagome here, if her sister does not want to come fine!"

"And if Kagome does not want to come?"

She gawked at him "Pish posh, now go!" She pointed to the door and left him no room for argument. He left the room to come face to face with his older son of 15, Sesshomaru, he stood crossed armed.

"Do not look at me like that, what is it with everyone and faces in my castle"

"Do you plan on going, why do you let her tell you what to do, do you not rule this house father, she is a mere human"

His father smirked "One day my son you will understand, A man is no man without a woman"

A look of disgust reached his son face "Pathetic"

"Care to see who is pathetic Sesshomaru, watch your tongue son" His father snapped, then an idea "For you back talk you will come with me"

His son hands uncrossed "Gather our horses we will ride"

Sesshomaru could not refuse his father, so into the night they went.

Sesshomaru pouted the whole way, well not that you could really tell, but his father could. When the arrived Kikyo was pacing outside, to say she was shocked was a understament "My Lords, to what do I owe this pleasure"

Pleasure her ass,

"Please miko Kikyo, hear me out" the great dog Lord spoke as he got down "I have come to offer you protection"

"Forgive me but I do not need protection" She eyed Sesshomaru as he sat up high,

"Then I have come for your sister"

Her mood darkened and both demons picked up on it "What do you want of her"

"We will offer it to her, protection and our home"

"No" She quickly spoke,

"Sesshomaru, leave us" He nodded to father and turned his horse away from them. His dad watched him leave and then turned back to Kikyo "I have high respect for you Kikyo, and your mother was a dear friend, if you do not wish to go that is fine by me but I am still the Lord of these lands, I came asking hoping for your respect in return, but I see now that I will no longer get it, I will take Kagome, the Lady of my house wishes to mother her and mother her she shall"

He looked at her for a long moment "You are always welcome to join Kikyo, at any time" He got back on his horse "We shall take her tonight if it is her wish" He then turned his horse to find his son and Kagome.


End file.
